


A Dragonair is a Lover

by Cardinal_Emile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/F, Moaning, Orgasm, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Emile/pseuds/Cardinal_Emile
Summary: A solitary islander meets a dragonair while performing his daily routine. Sexy fun ensues.





	A Dragonair is a Lover

My name didn't matter for many years. I was by myself after all.

Without conversation or communication there is no need for labels, because the solitary mind does not need to share. I only realized this while reminiscing in my thoughts as I spent the frightening majority of time doing. The years were slower now that I was on my own.

I had been warned a fair amount that I would go mad if I do not find someone to socialize with or what not. I fear I may die of boredom long before any influence of insanity drives me so. 

As I sat there, carving away at the thick bark of a coconut, I stared blankly into the afternoon tide of the coast. It's a nice island. Has everything I need, that is. Could be better, of course; of course it always could.

But then I supposed it had everything but one thing. 

I kept my gaze on the ocean, but this time I really looked, watching the sunlight glisten in the water. Sometimes I fantasized that one day someone would walk from the sea itself, inexplicably onto this shore, perhaps a colorful stranger with many interesting stories, or perhaps even a voluptuous lady in need of a strong islander to accompany her. I scoffed and smiled to myself, focusing once more on my work.

This island was perfect for a crazy hermit like me. People who think that pokemon should be able to consort with humans don't belong in society. 

After a few minutes or so, I had finally managed to worm the point of my makeshift knife into the rich, nourishing flesh of the coconut. From there it was easy to part the entire thing in two, from each of which I indulged in the milk, wiping my mouth when I was done. 

After promptly eating the white innards still left in the husk, I tossed the bowl-like shells haphazardly away from myself, standing to my feet. As I tucked my crude knife into my equally crude belt, I heard perhaps the most startling noise I had in years. Movement. Like scales on sand. An animal, on this island where I had never found another breathing creature other than myself.

I whipped around, blade held out in front of me, expecting the worst. 

There, with its long, serpentine body, blue as the ocean with white scutes along its belly, was a dragonair, nuzzling the empty remains of my meal with an innocent curiosity. I watched as it sniffed and experimentally nosed the two husks, either  
unaware or uncaring of my presence. In a slow, fluid motion, I sheathed the knife. This was no dangerous pokemon, but a very fascinating one indeed. I don't remember having ever encountered one since my childhood. 

I had to be careful about this. An opportunity like this could make or break me at this point in my life.

As if on cue, the creature looked up, not just at me, but right into my eyes, and immediately I could sense a surprising amount of intelligence. I couldn't help but notice the little wings on either side of its head and the horn between them as we locked eyes. Going off the more feminine-appearing features of its face, I was leaning toward it being female.

I had its attention now, I just needed a plan to somehow gain its trust without startling it. This could be the companion I needed.

"Hello," came a gentle voice, though the fact that it had come from her own lips was lost on me for a moment. She had spoken. And it was definitely a she. It didn't take a wise man to know what a female sounded like.

"He- Hello," I returned the greeting in a not so convincing tone, still reeling in confusion.

"You can-"

"I can," she interrupted, as if used to such a sentiment being levied at her, no doubt many a soul she had come across had asked her the same thing. It wouldn't have hurt to at least have let me finish the question.

There was a decent pause between us, me having little idea what to say, not thinking I would have to do much speaking at all with a pokemon. She was probably just waiting for me to barrage her with questions, but I felt it was better to take things slow. 

"Do you have a name?" I tried, consciously relaxing myself so as not to rudely imply I was feeling threatened. Although her massive form could end my life on the simplest whim, I had no reason to believe she would hurt me.

Her eyes widened, if only slightly. But then she chuckled. "Yes, I'm Samantha. I hope you're willing to share yours as well."

"Nahki," I obliged, though I struggled to hide a grin at the thought of her name. So very foreign sounding. I supposed it still suited her. 

She cocked her head to the side, a grin of her own forming, her eyes playfully suspicious. "I think you may be the first human to not outright jump out of their skin at a talking beast, so I thank you for a proper greeting. Feels good to not be treated like an object of curiosity."

"I uh... you're welcome, I suppose. I hope you don't mind if I'm just a little curious, you can probably tell I've never met anyone like you."

"Not at all. To be completely honest, it's not so clear to me either. I was born with it I think, my voice I mean. Just like being able to fly, it was something I could do instinctively. But it's come to be quite a convenient thing nonetheless," she mused.

I nodded. How strange. I had heard of variations in the abilities of pokemon, but never like this. I had never been so gripped in conversation before, and with a pokemon of all things! There was much I still wanted to know about her.

"Why you have come here of all places, when you could be in a village of hundreds? You'd be the talk of the town for as long as you live, and you could probably get some nice accommodations to boot," I rambled, finding such a plausibility enticing as I said it aloud.

She seemed to tense, recoil almost, and if it weren't for  
the illuminating sunlight I probably wouldn't have spotted the slightest shade of rose on her cheeks. Blushing? Perhaps I had struck a nerve.

"I... I don't know. I just thought this looked like a nice place, you know." She met my gaze as she spoke, but I could tell she was struggling to do so, eyes batting away occasionally. It was most likely best not to prod any further on that subject.

"Fair enough. In any case, I hope you'll stay for a spell, it'd be nice to have company for a change."

She stared at me for perhaps a moment too long, big smile on her face, which I thought about pointing out before she piped up and agreed, saying she would love to.

The rest of that day was so detached from my usual lonesome routine that it felt as though I weren't even on the same island. Simply having her to talk to as I went about my daily tasks made everything seem more lively, and tasks themselves far more tolerable. Even after I'd told she was probably going to be spending the day with a stranger fulfilling his daily work, she was no less enthusiastic to keep me company. If Arceus himself hadn't somehow heard my thoughts and brought me this wonderful soul onto this island, then I'd be stumped as to what cosmic entity had aligned stars for me so to speak.

We talked about everything. The island. What I did and why I did it. How long I'd been here. Why I left to come here in the first place. Actually, I suppose we just talked a lot about me. Sometimes, I grew  
worried that she would catch on to the fact that I was attracted to her kind, but she never seemed to, despite some rather intrusive questions. When I tried to learn more about her, she'd manage to shift the focus back onto me. When the topic was on me, she was as slick with her words as she was her scales, but the few times I had asked why she seemed to find me so fascinating, she stumbled over herself. 

"I just like to talk, and... you're really the only other person around right now, and speaking of that, where do you stay at night?"

That hadn't exactly answered the question. I felt like pressing her this time instead of letting off.

"I just really like to talk is all! Nothing more to it..." She was blushing like crazy, avoiding my gaze once more. It took a good deal of self control to not start cracking up because it just didn't make any sense. What could this illustrious being have to be embarrassed about around me?

"Look, if there something's you really wanna tell me, I'm all ears. I promise you'll get no judgement whatsoever. I know you've been avoiding it nearly all day, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think your life depended on it." I admitted it only because I saw other way around it. It seemed she wouldn't budge if I didn't call her out. 

Caught and trapped. I saw it in her painted all over her face, the realization that I had noticed what she had hoped to hide, and that I would be able to tell if she tried to fib her way out of it.  
She tapped her tail against the ground absently, squirming in place, her body almost coiling away from as if physically shy. I kinda felt bad. I didn't really like seeing people uncomfortable, especially when it was someone like her.

"I just saw you from the water and... I don't know... you looked like a nice guy, is that so wrong?"

A nice guy? In what sense she meant, nice, I wasn't quite sure, but the less logical, more primal part of me wanted it to mean that she thought I looked nice. Nice enough that she wouldn't mind if I thought she looked pretty nice too.

Wait, no, no. Stupid. Of course it wasn't like that.

"Well, thanks for thinking that. I'm glad you did, anyways. Otherwise I'd probably still be driving myself mad while I crack coconuts and chop up tree fronds," I chuckled. 

Immediate relaxation. Its like tension melted out of her, her tail still, her previously worried look now  
replaced by a small, relieved smile. And I got to look into those beautiful, dark eyes again. It was my turn to blush.

"To answer your other question though, I usually sleep in a cave just by the south beach. Classy, I know," I brought it up if only to distract from the burning in my cheeks, as well as a slight stirring in my undergarments. Guilty thoughts. If this was how she had felt the whole time I had questioned her, I didn't blame her for being so apprehensive. 

"Oh,"she said, as if only now remembering she was the one who had asked that very question.

"Why? Did you uh... want to go see it or something? It's going to get dark soon anyways, so now might not actually be a bad time." 

She looked down, pondering the offer. It wasn't long before she looked back up and nodded at me. I was glad.

We walked along the sandy shore, talking idly, and it was then that I considered how lucky I truly was. A talking pokemon, with me of all the people in the world. And a very pretty one at that. What I had done to deserve this escaped me.

Night set in well before we arrived. She had worried that we'd have trouble finding the cave without light, but the moon's  
dim illumination as well as my mental map of the island helped us reach a ragged outcrop, strung and covered in vines and moss. It rose from the jungle floor like a cliff, though it wasn't tall enough to be one. There was a gaping darkness, the mouth of the cave, that would have perhaps struck fear into me had I not already known what lie within.

I walked up the sheer rock face beside the opening, Samantha trailing behind me, cautious and unsure. Moving some leaves I had packed on top of each other yesterday, I found the two small stones I always kept near the cave. I grab each in one hand and turn to signal her to keep following me. 

I take the lead and part some obstructing vines and stand inside the darkness, holding them open.

"Come on in," I say, as though it were such a welcoming prospect.

She's close to me, but she stares anxiously into the unknown, the depth of absence of light. I know how she feels. 

"Look, its okay, I know exactly where we're going, I've been in here enough times to walk around without sight to guide me," I offered. 

She hesitates a moment, but as she begins to inch forward, slithering closer, I could tell she trusted me.  
She ducked her head under the vines and coiled her whole, long body inside the very start of the tunnel, right next to me.

"We're gonna go in just a little ways, don't worry. Just stay close to me. Here." I extended the hand not already carrying the rocks to touch the side of her neck, which caused her to tense and retract herself away, staring at me as though I were the frightful monster she probably imagined dwelled in this cave.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I reached out further and clasped my hand gently on her, this time she didn't pull back. "Just to make sure we stick together."

She looked down at my arm wistfully before turning back to me.

"Oh, right. Okay then," She said, nodding as well.

I took the first step, still holding her, making sure we could proceed. The first step became one of many, I walked slow so as not to induce any more nervousness in her. If one went far enough in, there was a campfire smack dab in the middle of the cave's length, I knew I would eventually bump my foot into one of the stones that formed the stony border my nightly source of light. 

After we'd gone a good ways in, my hand having never left Samantha'  
side, and she never having trailed too far back (in fact, it seemed she was keen on being as close as possible throughout the ordeal), I got the sense that we were close. I edged forth instead of full strides, waiting to feel the telling roughness of rock against my toes. 

There! I felt it alright. Right under me, in front of us.

"Ok Samantha, I'm gonna have to let go for a second. I'm not going anywhere, I'm just gonna set this all up. Stay right there." 

I didn't hear a reply as I let go; she was probably a bit spooked. I ran my fingers on the rocks as I sat down, criss-crossing my legs, making sure to stay near the campfire. I grabbed one stone out of the two I'd been carrying, one in each hand now. The one in my left hand, the flint, had been especially hard to come by.

I held each hand out until they brushed against the fresh firewood I'd placed there that morning. I made a good amount of noise in the process, which echoed in the otherwise silent cave.

"What are you-" Samantha began to ask before a loud crack sounded and a spark of light and heat erupted, startling us both. I had struck the rocks together with the intention of repeating the action many times if need be. Apparently the odds were in my favor today. 

The dry material began to smoke, so I went to blowing on it gently. The light of fire shone in the dark, a small thing surely but slowly spreading over the entirety of the small logs stacked against each other. I dropped the rocks behind myself, making a mental note to remember I had left them there.

The light cast on us both revealing her appealing face and body once more. She was staring at the fire in curiosity.

"How- How did you do that? I thought only fire pokemon could make flames out of nothing." 

I chuckled at her rather naive expression, before answering, "It's an old trick I learned from the people I used to live with, you hit flint and another hard rock together enough, and you'll get a fire. Pretty neat, huh?"

She nodded as if having barely heard me, still captivated by the flickering flames.

And as I stared, I too realized that I was captivated. When I had held her as we walked, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I liked it, and now, I wanted more.

"I know this may come off as odd, but  
it isn't everyday I come across a pokemon I can reason with, do you mind if I feel you again?" I cringed internally as the words escaped my mouth, knowing I full well that I wanted what I said, but at the same time realizing they sounded a lot better in my head.

A pit began to form in my stomach when she her eyes widened momentarily as she turned to face me, and then she began to giggle, closing her eyes and bringing the end of her tail over mouth to hide it. She looked back up at me and lowered her tail, still trying to hold back some laughter it seemed.

"Well, I see no reason why not," she giggled once more, "I suppose it's alright." 

She slithered forth, right to my side, much to my surprise, until only a couple feet separated us. She held herself before me, balanced on her coils, her gaze almost overwhelming this close up; it was difficult to meet her eyes. Now I felt like the nervous one. 

Knowing when not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I reached out, being sure to keep my arm in front of us both where she could see it, and clasped a hand on the side of her body.

Smooth, incredibly so. A little cold, but a very nice texture nonetheless. I moved my hand up and down a few inches, relishing in the enjoyable feeling of her scales against my palm. Before I got too carried away, which I undoubtedly could have, I reluctantly pulled my arm back to my side. 

It was more than a little awkward meeting her gaze once more after having touched her, not having anything to say. It was at times like these I wish I was born with just a bit more social competence.

"Well?" She inquired, an almost proud look of expectancy on her face. Smug little devil, she probably knew how good it felt.

"Very uh... soft. Thank you. I've always kind of wanted that," I bit my own tongue as soon as I said it. That certainly could have been interpreted in more ways than one. If I keep saying weird stuff like this she's going to think I'm a freak.

"Really? But, why?" she asked with no hint of condescension, she seemed genuinely curious. That was the question I was afraid of. 

"Umm... You know... Just to feel something that isn't like other people I guess. Not that you're different in a bad way! It's just that?"

"No no no. I get it. I think I really do." She cut me off, winding her coils under herself to move even closer. I could start to feel my heart start beating faster. She was looking at me like my eyes would give away something I hadn't said. I hoped she was  
wrong.

At the same time I couldn't look away. She was mesmerizing. Gods above, why did I have to like pokemon so much?

"In fact, I think I feel the same way," she said, leaning down, our noses almost touching, "Can I... see what you're like?" 

My head was awash with nervousness and excitement, my heart nearly throbbing out of my chest. Of course she could! I'd want nothing more than to have her against me, or however she considered going about it.

I nodded like an idiot, lips unconsciously parted.

She smiled, the corners of her eyes  
crinkling from it. And then she lowered her whole body, coiling around herself, closing her eyes, and dipped down below my chin. I felt her snout against my neck, realizing that was how she planned to feel me. She nuzzled gently, turning her head and rubbing her cheek against my throat in a rather affectionate motion. I was stiff as a board, my whole body tense at the thrill and trepidation of being touched by such a creature; it was a lot for me.

I felt a small vibration come from her momentarily, like a hum of contentment. Was she liking this just as much as I did?

She was slightly cold, but not nearly enough to dissuade the warmth I felt welling in my tummy. The warmth, I feared, of holding someone close, and caring for them. 

Should I be feeling this way already? I just met her, a stranger by every definition. But she was so attractive and having her nudging against me like this urged on the notion. She was growing on me.

My thoughts were scattered abruptly as a new sensation came to the forefront of my mind. She had begun pressing her serpentine  
body against mine, and this combined with her continuously nuzzling head was incredible. She placed a decent portion of her body on my lap, and from her neck down she held herself against my chest and stomach, practically clinging to me. She hummed again, this time I felt and heard it, the sound of comfort and delight.

I felt like I was swooning in the drunken amiability of this dragonair. 

She liked it.

Without even thinking to ask, I wrapped both my arms around her frame which hugged me so close, immediately rewarded with the euphoria that comes from snuggling. That special, tender contact.

I felt her tense at my sudden touch, but before I could berate myself for my hasty actions, she melted back into me, her muscles so lax and cushiony. It was like hugging a warm, living, breathing, smooth pillow. And I loved it.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back, that almost velvet-like hide of hers running under my palm. I wanted her to know how much this was to me. I had forgotten to restrain myself, to hold back. If I hadn't said it out loud, it was evident in my actions, in this moment we shared. All communication was done between our bodies.

We must have held each other there for so long. I couldn't remember how much time had passed. That we sat there in silence, in each other's grasp and hold, scale against skin, human against pokemon, a single warmth shared by both. I loved this. I loved it and I didn't care that it was sudden and perhaps too much too soon. 

Her gentle, soothing voice broke the silence.

"Lie down," She said, and I thought it was the best idea in the world.

I took my arm off her and used it to support myself as I slowly lowered my back to the ground, the stunning pokemon still on top of me. The stony floor was gritty and uneven, but I didn't care. She brought her head up to look at my face, to look me in the eyes.

"Just wanted feel, huh?" I teased.

She chuckled, but it wasn't out of embarrassment.

"Don't act like you don't like it, like you would have it any other way," She accused, and a tingle of shock and realization shot up my spine.

So she-

"I know it now, I wasn't sure at first, because I when I first saw you, you were hot. That's I followed you all around. And I thought that maybe I was getting ahead of myself, but when I saw you looking at me out of the corner of my eye, I started to think the feeling was mutual. And when you asked to touch me again, it was only confirmation."

By the time she had finished, my cheeks were on fire, and I couldn't believe how obvious I had been, and that she thought I was hot. 

So we both thought of each other that way.

I was ripped from my revelation as she continued.

"Do you know how long I've searched for someone like you? How many different places I've been and people I've met, hoping that one of them would be willing to give me a chance?" She asked.

I looked at her incredulously.

"Nahki, I don't know that this is a coincidence. I really, really like you. I think we're right for each other. Will you let me stay here, with you?"

I had made up the answer in my head before she had even asked. Just like when she asked to feel me, just like she asked me my name. 

"Yes. Please stay with me."

She smiled, but I could see past it and the happiness it hid, because her eyes told of the true extent of how eternally grateful and satisfied she was, having found the one and being with them. 

I lifted a hand and brought it to the back of her head, never breaking our visual embrace. And I urged her down, softly, towards me. She didn't resist, not for a second. 

We were so close, and my eyes shifted to her  
lips.

"Can we-"

She answered me by shutting her eyes and diving forth, planting her lips on mine, so passionate and vigorous and yet I could feel the love beneath it all. The kiss was intoxicating. My mind swirled with emotion and a desire to fulfill every wish and desire of this beautiful person, no matter what took. So I kissed her harder, I hugged her body tighter with one arm while I pulled her head down with the other. 

She groaned and matched my efforts with her own. Closer, warmer, better. A moment that couldn't have lasted long enough.

But, hesitantly, reluctantly, with great displeasure, I broke the kiss and I looked her in the eyes. They plead and asked for more so desperately, those beautiful black pearls. We were both panting, so caught up in the moment breathing had become an afterthought.

"Samantha, I think I love you."

She laughed, almost like she was about to cry. "I love you too."

I leaned up and kissed her again, using both my hands to hold her face against mine. Just as good as the one seconds before. But it was different, packed with more than just platonic appreciation and understanding, our admission of love, and something else. 

Movement. Against me. But lower, down where it counted. Steady rhythmic undulations, punctuated by moans from us both after each motion. She was grinding on my crotch with where I presumed her womanhood was. And it was heavenly. I could feel my length stiffen rapidly against the fabric of my coarse, textile shorts, equally receptive of the idea or our union. 

I pulled away from our kiss once more, just so I could see her face as she rolled against me. She was flustered, panting, her mouth in the shape of an 'O,' eyes lidded. 

I didn't want to feel her through my damned shorts, I wanted to feel her. 

I reached down and gripped the hem on each side, ready to pull it all the way off and expose myself. 

"Do you want this?" I asked. I had to hear it from  
her.

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat, "Please."

I tugged the obtrusive garment down my legs, lifting my butt to slide them under, leading me to eventually kick them the rest of the way off. 

I gasped when I felt her soft skin against mine, even smoother than her scales was the fleshy, incredible slit that ground on my member as it lay flat pressed against my stomach. Arceus, I was hard. 

Putting my hand down near where our genitals slid in contact, I pressured her to raise herself a bit. I needed to be inside. She obliged, lifting that portion of her long body off mine, allowing me to grip the root of my penis and line it up with her lips. I had to tilt my head to the side to see past her body, but I managed. I could feel the heat and warmth and her dripping arousal against my cock-head, and after a moment of rubbing it back and forth across her juicy entrance, I began to press in. We both shuddered as the head became lodged between her lips, her body parting easily. I thrust my hips and my arms shot to her back to hold her.

Hilted completely in one swift move. She was so tight. Like the coils of a serpent gripping their prey her puffy walls held me so,  
contracting and relaxing, leading me to believe she could manipulate her own vaginal muscles. I grunted and she moaned. 

"Samantha, Arceus, you feel amazing," I managed.

Feeling her body right against my hips, balls deep in the one I loved, was incredible.

I brought my hips down, sliding my length out until only the head still remained inside, before I slammed myself back up and bottoming out once again. She pushed back as I did, grinding and rotating her flexible body, making my rock hard cock push inside her at wondrous angles. I did it again, nearly my whole dick removed before I reintroduced it into her pussy. I began a rhythm, hard and passionate, each thrust faster than before, pushing my feet against the ground to gain better leverage to pleasure this beautiful creature. 

She arched her body with my thrusts, moaning after each one. It wasn't enough, not for me, and I knew I could make it better for her. I went faster. My hips were practically a blur, the loud smack of our bodies colliding echoing throughout the cave. Her slicks walled pressed in all on sides every time I went all the way inside, it felt like I was fucking through warm butter. 

She was driving me insane with her warm passage, causing me to grunt in primal growls as I strove to embed myself deeper in my lover, my mate. The end of her tail curled around my ankle possessively, squeezing especially hard when I hit a sensitive spot. I found it as a way to test and see what made  
her truly shiver in euphoria and bliss. Never slowing down, I experimented with different angles, aiming for different places in her deep canal. She squealed involuntarily when I dug the head of my cock against the roof of her pussy, sliding it along until it eventually bottomed out and kissed her very cervix. I went to do it again. A rippling shudder across her whole form punctuated by another drawn out moan.

"Yes, yes! Please, right there, oh Arceus!" She cried, then proceeded to dig her head into my neck just like when we were cuddling, though the union of our bodies wasn't so innocent now. 

My assault was endless, as was my energy to keep attacking the place that gave her so great a physical reaction, I felt like I could do it all day. My heart was pounding just as hard as I pounded her delicious sex. I continued to piston into her tender, succulent folds. The ribbed texture of her insides as they kneaded my cock induced a deeper, more animalistic feeling in my groin. With half regret, and half great excitement, I realized I was getting close. I could feel the breezy coolness of her clear fluids lavished on the entirety of my cock, only to be sharply contrasted by the nearly unbearable heat when I buried myself in her moist core. 

"Nahki," she piped up. I didn't stop, but listened intently. 

"I'm-," she began, but was interrupted by her own gasp, "I'm... almost there. Arceus... you're so big."

"I am... too," I said.

Now, my legs started to burn from my immense exertion, having thrown all I had into pumping my cock inside her. I needed to finish like I needed air. My thrusts became wild, frantic, unevenly timed, and much more powerful. I sacrificed speed for force as I felt that welling feeling bubble, threatening to boil over. So close, so damned close. The next few, final thrusts were exponentially pleasurable, the white hot urge to spill inside her coming to its breaking point. 

My breath caught. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I slammed my cock as far as humanly possible into to her tight snatch, my head pushing against her cervix, and one, two, three, four, five, six, seven spurts of seed and the most incredible, heavenly euphoria washed over my entire body as I flooded her womb to the very brim. I only barely heard her cry out in her own rapture, her walls' crushing undulations that milked and drained my balls for all they were worth. 

For those few ethereal moments we rode out together on the clouds of pleasure and climax, each in our own world of gratification of finishing each other off.

But eventually, it tapered off little by little, and we became aware of the world again. I put my hands under her chin and gently brought her face up to mine and kissed her. She sighed little sighs into my mouth as I slipped my tongue past her lips, and hers past mine. Our tongues danced in a playful battle around each other, all the while I rubbed her back to feel her gorgeous, sexy body.

After a while we broke off to catch our breath, staring deep into each other's eyes. 

"Thank you," she said, laying her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Silly pokemon," I said, chuckling as I stroked her, "You don't need to thank me when I would do anything for you.

She hummed contentment and happiness into my ear, obviously a little tuckered out, a feeling that was beginning to wear on me as well. Sleep sounded like the only thing worth doing at the moment. So I wrapped my arms around her, my softening member still inside her, listening to her steady breaths, and let the starry drowsiness of our afterglow carry us off into our dreams.


End file.
